This invention is directed to alloys for use in industrial applications where resistance to wear and corrosion are required. Examples of such applications include build up material to be applied to components such as valves by plasma transfer arc welding. Other examples include cast turbocharger parts and welding on areas subject to wear on gas turbine blades in jet engines.
Certain alloys in commercial use for wear and corrosion applications are distributed by Deloro Stellite Company, Inc. under the trade designation Tribaloy. Alloys within the Tribaloy alloy family are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,732, 3,795,430, and 3,839,024. Two specific alloys in the Tribaloy family are distributed under the trade designations T-400 and T-800. The nominal composition of T-400 is Cr-8.5%, Mo-28%, Si-2.6%, and balance Co. The nominal composition of T-800 is Cr-17%, Mo-28%, Si-3.25%, and balance Co.